


Lovable

by celluloidbroomcloset



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celluloidbroomcloset/pseuds/celluloidbroomcloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief drabble about Steed's feeling surrounding his relationship with Tara King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovable

She was sweet. Gentle. And she adored him. It was that adoration that he craved – not the sex per se, though that too was generous and loving, but the adoration. To be told that someone needed him. To have someone look at him with stars in her eyes; to see a hero, even if she didn’t see the man. He liked to think that he pleased her – he certainly tried to, to show her the pleasure that could exist between a man and a woman. But she was so quiet, so submissive, so inexperienced really, though she sometimes played at being the worldly woman that someday she might become. He did not pretend that he was in love with her, though he did love her after a fashion. She depended on him so absolutely that it would have been wrong to take advantage of that dependence and let her think that this affair would last. But at least with her, he could be gentle. He could be loving. And he could look in her eyes and know that for now he would have someone. She made him believe he was lovable.


End file.
